1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gloves, particularly to the construction of the finger portion of a glove.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
The prior art is characterized by a wide variety of glove constructions, particularly with respect to the finger portion of a glove. For purposes of this specification, the finger portion of a glove is defined as that portion of a glove which covers the index, middle, ring and little fingers of a hand. The back and front finger portions of a glove are consequently defined as those parts of the finger portion which cover the backs and fronts of these four fingers, respectively. A finger part is defined as that portion of a front or back finger portion that covers the front or back of an individual finger, respectively.
One relatively old construction for a glove finger portion is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,666,023 and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 16,609. These patents teach a glove construction for the finger portion of a glove which is based upon a four-pointed star-shaped pattern having an inner cutout. Each of the four points of this pattern form the four finger backs of a glove. The inner cutout permits the pattern to be spread out and form concave openings capable of covering the backs and sides of fingers. To complete the glove back, the star pattern is joined to a substantially rectangular back hand pattern piece. To complete the glove, the glove back is joined to a flat single palm piece corresponding to the size and shape of the wearer's fingers and palm.
More recent glove constructions have utilized two superimposed four-pointed star-shaped patterns to form the finger portion of a glove. These constructions are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,654,896, 4,831,667 5,167,038 for example. In these gloves, the four points of each superimposed star-shaped pattern piece form the front and back finger parts of the finger portion of the gloves.
One problem with the foregoing glove constructions using either one or two conventional four-pointed star-shaped patterns is the amount of waste material which is generated when cutting the star pattern. Because the four points of the star pattern must have a length corresponding to the length of a wearer's fingers, and because the four points extend radially outwardly from the center of the star pattern, a large amount of material can be consumed when cutting each star pattern.
Another problem is the absence of any inherent curvature in the fingers of a glove containing either a single or two superimposed star patterns. It is advantageous that a glove be constructed so as to have a slight inherent curvature in the finger portion corresponding to the natural curvature of the fingers of a hand in a relaxed state. The glove construction of U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,896 provides a tucked or lapped portion of material on the finger backs of the glove near the wearer's knuckles. This tucked portion provides some added flexibility and may provide some small curvature to the fingers of the glove, but the tucked portion adds to the manufacturing process and has other disadvantages discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,038. No other glove construction using a four-pointed star-shaped pattern is known to provide an inherent curvature in the finger portion.
A further problem with the foregoing constructions is a limited degree of flexibility and stretchability of the finger portions of the gloves.
Regarding a glove constructed of two superimposed star patterns, a still further problem is chafing to the wearer's palm caused by the seam which joins the star pattern piece covering the front or palm side of the fingers to the palm piece.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a glove construction having a back finger portion which conserves material when compared with the amount of material used in a glove containing a conventional four-pointed star-shaped pattern.
Another principal object of the present invention is to provide a simple glove construction having an inherent degree of curvature in the finger portion of the glove corresponding to the natural curvature of the fingers of a hand in a relaxed state.
A further object of the invention is to provide a glove construction having an increased degree of flexibility and stretchability when compared with a glove containing a conventional star pattern.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a glove which does not have a seam on the palm of the hand to cause chafing.